Baby Don't Cut
by CrackTales
Summary: Based on the song Baby Don't Cut! Lucy is falling into darkness... Will Natsu make it in time to save her?


**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL**

 **A/N:** Inspired by the song 'Baby don't cut'

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Lucy laid on her bed with her arm covering her eyes, saltiness permeating the air of her normally sweet smelling apartment as she cried. Lying beside her was her long time boyfriend, Natsu Dragneel, who was sound asleep with his arm around her waist while she cried, the salt stinging her wrists and the tender skin there from the cuts that littered them. Her discarded phone was on the other side of the room, the screen smashed and the light of the phone itself flickering from the force she had thrown it at the wall. On the screen was her feed on Fairy Tail, the private website students of Fairy Tail used to stay anonymous while commenting on other students' profiles. Lucy sniffled and removed her boyfriend's arm from her waist as she walked to the other side of the room, stroking the wall where she had thrown her phone.

"Shit.." She whispered under her breath, wiping her tears with her forearm while she bent down and picked up her phone, staying in a crouch position as she read the messages left on her profile. A picture of Natsu at a party making out with Lisanna, a freshman who had just joined Fairy Tail with her eyes set on being with Natsu, waited for her as her eyes focused on their lips joining together and the blush coating both of their faces. Her best friend, Levy and her boyfriend Gajeel were in the background of the picture, clearly drunk, and cheering the two on. Lucy whimpered and lowered her body to the floor, leaving her crouching position and let a few more tears coat her cheeks while she scrolled through more of her messages. One from Lisanna stood out in her private inbox.

'Natsu deserves more than a slut like you. Clearly, I'm the more formidable option to be with him.'

"Natsu..." Lucy whispered to herself, contemplating the younger girl's words. She had nobody but him to be with, he was the only person she could be herself with, sans Levy and her friend Mirajane. He'd been there from the start but... Wasn't that just because she wouldn't let him go? Is he here because of obligation alone? Is she just a burden to him? The questions ran through her head, following different scenarios of Lisanna and Natsu being together and him discarding her.

"No," Lucy said determinedly, Natsu wouldn't do that to her. She lifted her head and looked back to the bed, where Natsu had spread out and rested both his arm and leg in her spot, and shook her head, wiping away her tears again and lifting herself up from the floor. Wait.. Then why did he kiss her? Lucy's movements faltered and she whimpered once more before leaving her bedroom and walking into the bathroom. She leaned against the marble counters and hid her face, not allowing the tears to come this time as she weighed her options before her. She could confront Natsu and risk their relationship being destroyed and Lisanna getting what she wanted, or she could hide her feelings and her knowledge of Natsu and Lisanna and keep the relationship they'd built. Guilt wracked her form as she decided on the former and betrayed her feelings as she sighed and started running the cold water in the kitchen sink. Lucy caught the water in her hands, watching it slip through her fingers and lifted her hands to her face, dousing it with the cold water to calm her red face and puffy eyes.

"Lucy? Are you ok?" A voice came from a few paces behind her and Lucy's voice caught in her throat as she whipped around to face Natsu, who was currently yawning and rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Lucy's hands started to tremble as the picture she had seen moments before invaded her mind, hiding them behind her back and subconsciously pulling at her sleeves, she answered him, plastering a fake smile to her face.

"Yea, I'm fine Natsu," Lucy said quietly, before walking past him and leaving him in the kitchen with a confused expression frozen on his face. She walked into the bedroom once more and got under the blankets, pushing herself as close to the wall as possible, to avoid unnecessary contact with the man who got into the bed next to her. As soon as she heard his breathing even out, Lucy let the tears flow again, taking deeper breaths as she openly sobbed into her pillow.

"Lucy..." She froze as Natsu spoke, holding her breath as he wrapped his arms around her, burying his face into her neck. Lucy let out the breath she had been holding as she chalked Natsu's actions up to him talking in his sleep and relaxed into his hold, the picture once more flashing through her mind. "What's wrong?" A soft voice snapped Lucy out of her thoughts and she froze as Natsu nuzzled into her neck and murmured against her neck, "You know you can tell me, baby."

Lucy shook her head and struggled to get out of his grasp, but with her struggles only came a tighter grasp from Natsu as he attempted to comfort her and keep her still. Lucy lifted her arm in an attempt to push his arms off her which only resulted in Natsu removing his arm from underneath her to grab her wrist, in an attempt to hold her hand. Lucy hissed in pain and winced as Natsu removed his grip from her arm and sat up.

"What's wrong with your arm?" Natsu said with a dangerous look in his eyes as he stared her down. Tears formed at the corners of her eyes as she held her wrist close to her chest and refused to show him the scars that buried deep within her wrist. "Lucy. Show me." Natsu demanded as he reached out to grab her hands to pull them away from her chest.

"No!" Lucy shouted loudly, catching him off guard as he winced from her loud tone of voice then watched, shocked as she leaped from the bed and ran into the bathroom, locking the door behind her. Tears rolled down her face freely as she rolled up her sleeves and glared down at the scars and fresh cuts on her wrist that had once again begun to bleed. Shaking hands reached out to pick up some bandages from the medicinal cupboard, right as banging sounded on the door, startling her and making her knock all of the medicines off the shelf and onto the floor, shattering a few of the glass bottles and cutting at her feet as she unwittingly stepped back into the glass shards.

She cried out in pain and recognized the crimson blood that had begun to seep from the wound on her foot as she looked down to inspect the damage. "God damn it, Lucy let me in! Let me help you, please!" A hint of a whimper sounded from the other side of the door and Lucy sent her own whimper back through the door as she settled herself into the bathtub and turned on the taps to wash the blood off her feet. She heard the rustling of fabric from the other side of the door and realized that Natsu had slid down it to sit on the floor. "Please, Lucy... It's my job to protect you, remember?" She held her hand over her mouth to quiet her sobs as she halted the process of cleaning her foot and bandaging it, along with her wrist.

Lucy reached out for the door handle and closed her hand around it, skillfully turning the lock as she did, and opened the door a crack, looking down and meeting Natsu's onyx eyes that were full of worry and fear of the outcome of this conversation. She sniffled and instantly Natsu was on his feet, cradling her face and wiping away her tears as he opened the door the rest of the way, looking down at the blood with an unreadable expression on his face, as well as the smashed bottles on the floor. Lucy tensed as Natsu wrapped his arms around her, pushing her face into his chest and allowing her to snuggle into his chest and breathe in his scent of smoke and pinewood. She sighed and pulled back, wiping the tears from my eyes and cheeks before letting go of Natsu completely and moving to pick up the shards of broken glass.

"I'll do that. Just go back into the bedroom and wrap up your foot, ok?" Lucy opened her mouth, ready to argue before wordlessly closing her mouth as she recognized the expression on Natsu's face: one of suppressed anger and guilt. Lucy turned and left the bathroom, limping slightly on her wounded foot and unceremoniously dropping herself onto the bed and lifting her foot up so she could inspect it.

Lucy had just finished up wrapping up her foot with gauze and bandages when Natsu came back into the bedroom and sat beside her, watching her finish applying medical tape as they sat quietly in an uncomfortable silence. As Lucy placed the gauze and bandages on the bedside table, Natsu wordlessly grabbed her arm by the elbow and pulled it to his face, pulling up the sleeve before she could react or protest.

She saw his eyes widen marginally and an emotion she couldn't recognize settled itself onto his face as he tore his eyes away from her arm and looked up at her face, studying her expression. Tears had gathered in the corner of her eyes and she looked down to the bed, shame making itself apparent on her face as Natsu silently let go of her wrist and allowed her to pull down the sleeves, hiding the wounds from view.

"Why... Why would you do this, Lucy? I told you, you can tell me anything!" Natsu said, emotions rolling off him in waves and suffocating Lucy as she attempted to hide her face from him in shame. "No, Lucy, look at me," Natsu demanded, grasping her hands and gently pulling them down the rest in his lap as he comfortingly rubbed his thumbs in circles on her knuckles. Lucy lifted her head to look at him, tears rolling down her face as he mirrored her gaze, tears forming in the corners of his eyes as he took in the sight of his girlfriend's broken appearance.

"I-I'm sorry... I-It's just-" Lucy's voice broke as her words got caught in her throat and she let out a sob. "I can control the pain t-this way." Natsu's gaze softened as he heard her sob and he pulled her close, her words gripping his heart in a painful way as she sobbed into his chest. "Y-You weren't m-meant to f-find out." Lucy sobbed, tears flowing freely down her face without abandon as she buried her face into his chest, his hands rubbing comforting circles on her back.

"Luce... Never cut." Natsu whispered into her hair, playing with her soft locks as she cried. Lucy pulled back to look at him, wiping her face and nose as she saw the utterly helpless expression that was on his face. "I know you think nobody seems to get you... you think you're own. But Luce... you've got me... So... please don't cut." Lucy's expression crumpled as she felt the helplessness radiating off Natsu in waves as he cradled her broken body in his arms.

"I-I promise... I'll n-never do it again!" Lucy cried, and nuzzled her face into Natsu's hand as he rested it on her cheek.

"Just speak to me, ok? You don't have to carry all of your burdens alone, Luce." Natsu said cradling her face in his hands as he rubbed her cheek with his calloused hand. "I promised I'll protect you. So... don't shut me out, Lucy." Lucy nodded and leaned back into his chest, letting his heat envelop her as he laid them back down, holding her close as he pulled the covers over her and closed his eyes again, listening to the sound of Lucy's breaths evening out. She was broken. And he couldn't do anything to stop it.

* * *

The next day, Natsu woke to the sound of sizzling coming from the kitchen and reached out to find the petite blonde. Shooting up from the bed when he didn't find her familiar heat, he got up and padded over to the kitchen, memories of the night before flashing in his head and making him worry even more as he stopped at the doorway to the kitchen to find Lucy, wandering around the kitchen and pulling out various ingredients to make them breakfast. After deeming her safe, Natsu leaned against the doorway and waited for her to notice him.

Growing impatient with her ignorance, Natsu coughed and drew her attention away from her tasks. "What're you making, Luce?" Natsu said, watching as she flinched as she heard his voice and a frown pulled at his lips as he watched her gather her resolve and turn around.

"I'm making breakfast, Natsu." She said and shot a smile at him, her smile lit up his face as he watched her turn around. "You should take a shower. We have school today." Lucy said, putting brown sugar over the bacon before flipping it and doing the same to the other side. "Hurry up. And don't use all my hot water again!" She called as he turned and walked over to the bathroom. Natsu chuckled as he went into the bathroom, his expression instantly turning dark as he spotted the remnants of some blood on the floor from her injury last night.

A thought popped into his head as he began to inspect her medicine cabinet and found the object of his hate. Lucy's razor, one of the blades missing and probably hidden well. Natsu made quick work of adding super glue to the remaining blades before searching for the missing blade in the various tubs of trinkets in her bathroom, finally finding it in her tub of different soaps on the side of the bath. As Natsu reassembled the pink razor, he added more superglue to make sure she wouldn't manage to take it apart again. Natsu smiled to himself at his handiwork and placed both the razor and the superglue into their respective shelves.

"Natsu! Hurry up! Food's nearly done!" Lucy shouted from her position in the kitchen, now making pancakes as she left the bacon in the oven to get crispy. Natsu quickly stripped off after turning the water on and stepped under the scalding spray of water, humming to himself as he did so. After quickly scrubbing his body with her scented soaps and washing his hair in record time, he stepped out of the shower and dried his body, wrapping the towel around his hips as he strode out of the bathroom and into the bedroom, passing a flustered Lucy in the kitchen, to get dressed in his uniform from his overnight bag. Natsu left the tie undone and just hanging around his neck and two of his buttons undone, with his signature scarf wrapped loosely around his neck.

The sound of plates hitting each other brought Natsu's attention to food as he left the bedroom and watched Lucy dish out bacon, eggs, pancakes and some orange juice in a jug with two glasses for them to share. Natsu took his seat at the table and Lucy set his food down in front of him and sat next to him, her portion marginally smaller than his, as usual.

Natsu smiled at her antics as she pulled out a straw from the little container in the middle of the table and dipped it into her drink before taking small sips. Natsu merely lifted the glass to his lips and downed his first glass before starting on his breakfast, Lucy refilling his glass as he stuffed food into his mouth.

Natsu felt Lucy's movements still and he turned to her with a questioning gaze. "Natsu... Do you hate me now?" Lucy whispered, so quiet he could barely hear her and it made Natsu's eyes narrow dangerously at her demeanor. She was degrading herself and he didn't like it.

"Why the hell would I ever hate you, Luce?" Natsu said, his harsh voice making Lucy flinch and Natsu instantly regretted his crude tone.

"Well... Now that you know how messed up I am... You don't have to stay with me..." Lucy said quietly, hanging her head in shame as Natsu put down his fork and turned to her, grabbing her by the shoulders.

"Lucy, I could never do that to you. I love you. You're stuck with me." Natsu allowed his signature grin to rise to his face as Lucy looked up at him with teary eyes, before letting out a muffled sob as she buried her face in his chest.

"I love you too," Lucy said, wiping her eyes quickly before giving Natsu the biggest smile she could muster and turn back to her food. They quickly finished their food, Lucy grabbing a little snack for Natsu before they started to walk to school. As she suspected, Natsu began to complain about how hungry he was about halfway to school, swiftly, she pulled out a small box with some pocky in it. Natsu grinned and thanked her before divulging himself in the sweet chocolate that coated the biscuit sticks.

"Lucy! Natsu!" The familiar voice of Lucy's petite friend, Levy Mcgarden reached their ears and they turned to find the petite blunette running ahead of her skulking boyfriend and his cousin, Wendy. "Hey! You didn't answer my texts last night!" Levy said with a pout as she caught up with the duo, huffing as Natsu just shook his head and waited for Wendy and Gajeel to catch up.

"I was busy Levy!" Lucy said indignantly, the picture attempting to push itself to the forefront of her thoughts once more. The thought that Levy had known... And didn't tell her... Bothered her more than she would care to admit. Lucy furrowed her brow as the small bluenette began to talk animatedly to her about a new book, disregarding her sulky attitude completely, making a fire rise in Lucy as she watched her best friend ignore her feelings.

"Anyway, what's wrong with you Lu? You seem out of it today." Levy said, pausing her one-sided conversation with Lucy as she looked up at her questionably, noticing her tense slightly.

"Nothing, I'm fine Lev," Lucy said, shooting her a million dollar smile as Levy sent a grin of her own back before continuing her conversation, letting Wendy come and stand between them as the two bluenettes talked enthusiastically. Lucy zoned out the closer they got to the gates, letting herself melt into the sea of students entering the school, losing the two girls and leaving her to her own thoughts.

"You okay, Luce?" A voice at her ear, following a warm breath brushing the back of her neck, sent a shiver down her spine and she squeaked, leaping forward and turning to the two men behind her, dwarfing her hourglass figure.

"Yea Bunny, you seem even more jumpy than usual." Gajeel, as usual, left a comment of her being a bunny and caused her to puff out her cheeks exasperatedly as they neared the gate.

"Doesn't Levy usually keep you on a leash?" She quipped, referring to the man being around the bluenette all the time. Gajeel scowled and huffed himself, turning away from her and shoving his hands into his pockets. "Oh... Did I hit a nerve big guy?" Lucy teased, the man's scowl deepened as she poked his cheek, demoting him to a baby as she treated him as such.

"Shut up, Bunny," Gajeel growled, the vibrations ticking her arm as Lucy brushed against his chest in her attempt to get closer to Natsu and linked their arms, tentatively pulling down the sleeved of her blazer, looking up to Natsu as he nudged her and receiving an encouraging smile. Lucy steeled her resolve and pecked Natsu on the cheek before parting with him and walking into her respective classroom, Natsu going to the opposite end of the school to the science lab.

"Morning," Lucy said quietly, some of the people in her class turning to look at her before smirking and turning back around. Suddenly, Lucy's shoulder was shoved with enough force to knock all of her books onto the floor, her body following shortly after as a white-haired girl stalked into the classroom.

"Watch it slut, I don't want to catch whatever you've got." Lucy's lip trembled as she pushed herself up onto her knees, gathering her books and fallen papers that had fallen to the floor. "What? Aren't you going to say sorry for bumping into me?" Lisanna asked incredulously, making her groupies snicker.

"I didn't bump into you," Lucy said quietly after she placed her books in a more safer place: her bag.

"Excuse me?" Lisanna said, her voice rising a few octaves higher than normal. "Don't think you're better than me. Just because you think you have Natsu. Well here's news, he wants me. You're just in the way." Lucy frowned slightly, the picture shoving itself to the front of her mind, anger flaring. "You know, I don't think I can get enough of those muscles, you've felt them right? I've felt every inch of his body. I've made out with him before, he loved it. The only thing stopping him from coming to me is you!" Lisanna shouted, the verbal abuse of the shaking blonde raising in volume. Silently, one of her friends went and shut the door quietly, not wanting anyone else to hear. "All you ever do is whine and cry! Did you really think he'd stay with you? You're so naive, who would stay with a pathetic bitch like you? You're parents certainly didn't." Lucy's heart cracked as she realized the truth in her words, the insults taking place at the center of her raging thoughts. Her mother left... Her father left... They didn't want her... So why the hell would Natsu?

"I'm sorry for bumping into you Lisanna," Lucy said weakly, her voice cracking as she lifted herself from the floor and turned to the door. Hiding her face as tears rolled down her face.

"You better be." Lisanna sneered as she turned and strutted to her seat, leaning her head in her hands as she watched Lucy leave, a satisfied smile working its way onto her face.

Lucy ran out of the school gates, just as they were closing, ignoring the indignant shout of a teacher as she sprinted back the way she came and back home. _No... She can't break her promise that soon..._

Lucy slammed her front door open, cracking it against the wall and leaving a dent. She didn't bother to close it, leaving it ajar as she threw her phone across the room once more, the phone breaking into two pieces this time as she dropped to her knees and let out an ear-curdling scream. "FUCK!" Lucy shouted, grabbing her hair and allowing the picture to flash through her mind again.  
Lucy slowly lifted her head and looked at her bathroom, the door ajar, as if welcoming her.

"I can't break my promise..." She whispered, contradicting her words as she slowly stood and walked into the bathroom. She silently let a tear slip down her cheeks as she let the water in the bath run and reached into her soap bowl to get the razor blade. It wasn't there. Lucy's eyes widened and she turned to her cabinet, pulling the pink razor off the shelf and looking at the three blades on the razor.

"Natsu..." Lucy whispered to herself, before skillfully attempting to pull apart the razor, gasping as she realized it wouldn't budge. "Shit," Lucy said, noticing the hardened sludge around the edge of the blazes, signifying that he had used super glue. "God damn it!" Lucy shouted, throwing her razor across the bathroom, watching with tears in her eyes as the razor hit the wall and dropped to the floor with a thump. Lucy quickly turned and ran into her kitchen, going through all of the drawers until she found the sharp knife she was looking for.

"I'm sorry... Natsu," Lucy said to herself, guiltily pulling the knife to her arm and cutting it, cutting deep and leaving a sharp sting in her arm as blood gushed from her wound. She walked back into her bathroom, dripping blood on her white carpets as she went, and sat on the bathroom floor, bringing the knife to her arm once more. Lucy decided to take the leap and cut down the vein protruding from her arm and watched the blood begin to gush from her arm, creating a pool of blood beneath her. "I love you so much Natsu..." Lucy whispered, letting tears fall as the crimson blood began to cover the white tiles, staining everything red.

* * *

Natsu sat silently at his desk in the classroom, looking out the window and not really listening to anything going on around him, he was worried. Lucy hadn't answered any of his calls or texts, she wasn't there at lunch and she wasn't there in the lesson they had together. A sickening feeling began to settle in his stomach as he quickly got up and stalked out of the classroom, ignoring the shouts of his teacher and the whispers of the students. He broke out into a run, vaulting over the school gates like it was nothing and began to run, the sickening feeling in his stomach intensifying with every step he took.

Natsu found himself at Lucy's apartment, the door ajar and no sound coming from inside, except for the running of water. Anger enveloped Natsu as he stormed into her house and spotted the small drops of blood in front of the bathroom door.

Opening the door, Natsu's eyes widened and his heart began to race, a pain growing prominent in his chest as he rushed to Lucy's side, ignoring the blood surrounding her. Propping her up against the bathtub, he felt for a pulse on her wrist - the one that wasn't bleeding out - and felt a feeling of relief wash over him as he found one. "Lucy! Lucy!" Natsu chanted, shaking her limp form, attempting to get any form of reaction from her. "Shit!" He cursed, pulling out his phone from his back pocket, dialing 999 while still attempting to get Lucy to wake up.

"Natsu... I'm sorry," Lucy whispered, opening her eyes weakly, "I couldn't keep my promise..." Lucy trailed off, her eyes rolling back in her head before she fell limp in Natsu's arms.

Briefly, Natsu registered the operator on the phone calling out his name and he finally spoke, his voice cracking as he cradled Lucy's broken body in one arm, holding the phone up to his ear with the other. "I need an ambulance to come to number 7 Strawberry Street in Magnolia as fast as possible, my girlfriend is gonna bleed out... please." Natsu's words failed him as he held Lucy's body close to him, dropping the phone to completely encircle her as he sobbed into her hair. "I love you so much... Don't leave me, Luce..." Natsu said, his voice cracking as he looked around her bathroom to find a towel or something to stop the bleeding. Finding the object of his interest, he pressed the white towel to her arm, watching with disdain as the towel was slowly turned crimson, his heart dropping into his stomach as the blood seeped through it completely and began to seep into his hands.

"Sir! Excuse me, I need to put her on a stretcher." A paramedic ran into the bathroom, reaching out for the limp girl with the second following with a stretcher. "Help me lift her please sir." Natsu nodded quietly, tears still streaming down his face as he lifted her on the stretcher, watching as the paramedics pulled a blanket over her to keep her warm before rushing out of the house with her, Natsu following closely, grasping Lucy's hand like a lifeline. They lifted the stretcher into the back of the ambulance, pushing past the crowd that had begun to gather around the scene.

"Get out of the way!" Natsu shouted, his anger flaring at the crowd blocking their path, getting into the back of the ambulance as well, if only to hold Lucy's hand as they drove. Natsu sat quietly, his eyes only on Lucy's form as they began to connect all sorts of tubes and things to her, one doctor taking her blood to find out her blood type. "AB," Natsu said, nodding in the direction of the doctor and he nodded, opening a cooler with about five blood bags. Pulling out the one he needed, he connected it to Lucy's arm and started the flow of blood into the pale blonde. Natsu rested his face in his hands and let the doctors do their work before they pulled to a halt, the siren stopping. The two doctors in the back of the ambulance opened the back of the ambulance and pulled out a ramp, letting the stretcher with Lucy on it roll out, the different machines attached to her doing the same.

Natsu ran by their side, holding onto Lucy's good hand still as they burst through the doors of the ER. The place looked like a murder scene as doctors rushed to Lucy's side and lifted her onto a more typical hospital bed. Natsu watched as he heart began to slow, the beeps on the machine attached to her growing slower.

"Sir, I'm sorry but you can't go into the emergency room, we would have to ask you to wait in the waiting room," A nurse said, gently pulling his hand off Lucy and leading him into a room painted a pale blue, with sofas surrounding an area with a TV. "Wait here sir, the doctor will bring you news about your friend soon." Natsu nodded absently, barely listening to what the nurse was saying as he sat on one of the couches slowly, replaying the scene of Lucy on the bathroom floor over and over again.

"You promised, Luce..." Natsu said hoarsely as he let the tears fall again, only having the clock to listen to as he waited for news on Lucy's condition.

It felt like it had been hours when a doctor dressed completely in white walked into the room, a somber expression painted on his face. Natsu's heart dropped into his stomach when the doctor spoke, "Excuse me, for the words that I'm about to say," tears gathered in Natsu's eyes as he looked up at the doctor, shaking his head silently.

Natsu stood up and grabbed the doctor's hands, pleading with him using his eyes. "I'm sorry for your loss." Natsu let out a strangled sound as he collapsed to the floor, gathering chunks of his hair in his hands.

"Lucy..." Natsu said through his sobs, placing his forehead on the floor, next to the doctor's feet.

"I will leave you to mourn your loss, sir." The doctor said, before turning and leaving Natsu to his misery. Natsu crawled over to a corner and wept for his best friend - his girlfriend and replayed the scenes of her; being whisked away by Gray, by Gajeel, reading books with Levy, shopping with Erza, playing match-maker with Mira, meeting her, going on dates with her, asking her to be his girlfriend, all of their days spent together. Natsu sobbed louder as he came to the conclusion that nothing would ever be the same without Lucy being around. He loved her so much, and she was ripped away from him in a cruel way.

"It's my fault," Natsu said, repeating the phrase over and over in his mind. Natsu sighed, his tears still flowing as he walked out of the waiting room and passed all of the people crying and some who looked at him with pity and nervousness as he walked outside of the hospital. As soon as the soft breeze hit his face, Natsu turned and punched the brick wall, hearing some people gasp behind him and feeling their stares pierce his back before walking out into the road, not caring if there was a car coming or not.

He reached the other side and began his trek back into town, to his home - Lucy's home. She was gone. Natsu shook his head as the morbid thoughts began to invade his mind and broke out into a run, tears still rolling down his face before he came to a halt in front of Lucy's apartment. He stepped inside, noticing the door was still ajar and ignored the blood droplets on the carpet as he walked into Lucy's room and buried his face in her comforter, inhaling the faint scent of her. He collapsed fully onto the bed and screamed into her covers, the sound muffled but still just as heartbreaking to hear.

"Natsu?" A soft voice called from behind him, he turned sharply and found Levy standing there with Gajeeel next to her, Erza just behind them with Mira standing next to her. "What's wrong Natsu?" Levy said softly again, walking over to his side and kneeling by the bed. "Where's Lucy?" Natsu's face crumpled and he burst, leaping into Levy's arms.

"Natsu..." Natsu heard Mira and Erza say simultaneously before they all heard a masculine shout from the bathroom. Natsu's eyes widened as Levy broke from his hold and the four ran out of the room, leaving Natsu to cry silently while he waited for them to figure it out. A group of feminine screams sounded and the wail of Levy reached his ears as they all bounded back into the bedroom, Erza with a murderous look on her face.

"Natsu what the hell happened!? Where is Lucy!" Erza demanded, watching the younger man curl in on himself.

"She's gone... s-she..." Natsu trailed off, sobbing in agony from his own words. "She killed herself," Natsu said, wailing as Levy gasped, pain evident in her voice as she rushed forward, Mira and Erza not far behind as they sobbed. Gray stepped into the room, a crazed look in his eyes with his hands covered in blood.

"Lucy... no..." Gray whispered, collapsing to the ground.

Memories of their favorite blonde flooded the groups' minds as they all cried for her, Gajeel leaning against the wall with his head in his hand while Levy buried her face in his chest, wailing loudly with the other girls who were in each other's arms, crying loudly. Natsu would never forget the girl who loved the stars, the girl who laughed with him, put up with his antics, loved him for his personality, cooked for him, cared for him, stood by his side. The beautiful girl who came into his life by chance... He guessed that he got the right end of the stick when it came to Lucy. And now, nothing would ever be the same.

* * *

 **Ok, so not gonna lie I did the ending on a whim there so criticism is welcome! I think I should improve it but I just blanked on ideas near the end there.**

 **Anyway! I hope you enjoyed and I just wanted to let ya'll know that I'm going to let out a chapter for Darkness on Christmas Eve probably xP**

 **Leave a review!**


End file.
